


Cliché

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Series: last night's unfinished thoughts. [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, i really like this so im posting this here, there might be 2 minute angst or something, this is literally some cliche plot filled with more cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Zhangjing's life is cliché filled.





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of my create-a-concept thread!! ( ... that's on my priv bc im a huge coward!!) #14 to be exact  
> i might post the rest of the thread in the future since i did like a few of them, but maybe not now,,, ahahahh
> 
>  **note:** i made them all the same age so it wouldnt be too hard for me ahahha i hope you guys don't mind!

Zhangjing's life is cliche filled. falling in love with his childhood best friend, having dates in the guise of the both of them making projects, having their first kiss under the moonlight while his half-brother Zhengting is just a few steps away from the balcony where they are and could catch them having their little date any time. Just like every cringy high school themed drama, that was Zhangjing's first love and what he thought would be his last love as well, Lin Yanjun.

Whenever he and Yanjun would cut class to go to the popular stationery place a few streets away from school or the moments the other would quickly steal chaste kisses whenever nobody else is looking, the little notes they exchange in the middle of class, it made Zhangjing feel a bit nervous but very excited.

It was nice, running around and having fun, discovering new things, holding hands, whispering each other good night after hours of talking on the telephone with the conversations that would often spread into ten different topics until both of them don't even know what they're talking about anymore. They were each other's firsts in almost everything and for a moment, they also thought that they'd be their last.

But like every other youth drama, it had to end when Yanjun leaves for college to be an architect or something. Zhangjing understood but he can't help but feel upset about not being a part of Yanjun's dreams at first. he wanted it to be the both of them but maybe they both needed a breather, a long time away from each other or maybe never see each other again. he knows they didn't end up exactly in good terms despite parting with a hug and a smile. weirdly, the least cliche thing his life has ever been so far.

He's used to his life feeling like it's one of those school-themed dramas he and Zhengting would often watch in their living room television but the sudden turn it ended up in surprised him. Maybe his life isn't some sort of youth drama film after all.

College was great because he had Ziyi with him, staying up late studying management and how to balance accounts, talking about numbers and business and the other things normal people disliked. He'd often hear him complain about having to handle their group of companies in the future over coffee and he'd always joke that he'd be there when he needs an extra finance advisor (which would always make the other chuckle, "I can't trust someone who's on the verge of failing financial accounting, you know." "And what do you know? YOU'RE also on the verge of failing it, dumbass.")

Just like yin and yang or the poles of the magnet, they were inseparable despite being polar opposites (Almost- at least they know they both suck at financial accounting).

And maybe that's what made Zhangjing start to like Ziyi so much. After a while, he realizes that Ziyi's much more than just the rich guy who introduced himself as BOOGIE with that weird hand sign and did b-boy on their freshmen orientation. That Ziyi is a very fun person despite appearing all tall and scary, that he's nothing but a huge dork once he warms up to you. and there he notices even the smallest things about him, how he's very observant, how he worries for just about everyone, his little efforts to cheer him up, how he suddenly dragged him into the dance studio and told him it's how he releases all of his stress- in dancing ("No, Ziyi. I can't dance." "Come on, you can do it!" "You. you expect _me_ to do a fucking handstand?"), how he's so good at just about everything, how Ziyi's always there and ready to listen to him-

And maybe he _knew_ he's fallen in love with him that moment.

Four years of losing sleep over his majors and staying until late in the library and hanging out with ziyi were worth it because they find themselves laughing about it on the day of their graduation, they did it. And on that day, he planned on confessing to him too. That he liked him for a while now- two and a half years, specifically.

Except it doesn't end up that way. what was supposed to be his kiss-the-man-you-liked-for-years moment has been ruined when Ziyi tells him that he thinks he likes Zhangjing's half-brother, Zhengting and now he's asking for permission to ask him out or something.

No, he wanted to say. No, I like you, he wanted to tell him, but he was too scared that he'd be ruining his friendship with Ziyi. So Zhangjing finds himself saying yes, and he cries himself to sleep that night.

A burning pain fills his chest when he sees Ziyi and Zhengting together the next moring. Part of him wanted to rip them apart and tell Ziyi that he has feelings for him and that he should fall in love with him and not with Zhengting but instead, he decides to mask it all up with a smile. It's not the first time he experienced heartbreak anyways.

Zhangjing's life is a cliche, angsty, badly written romance film, he decides. And it's that part where the main character gets themselves busy to forget about all the painful things they experienced.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of Ziyi trying to woo Zhengting, the man finally gives up. Dejectedly sighing as he tells Zhangjing all about it for possibly the twentieth time around but Zhangjing wasn't listening, too focused on his phone- maybe something about his work.

Ziyi's face wrinkles into a small frown, "Are you even listening to me?"

"You told me that already," he responds, eyes glued on his phone as he re-reads the text sent to him. and Ziyi could only sigh deeply. Maybe he's not just losing zhengting, but his best friend as well. Slowly, ziyi slips away just like that. Slowly, his once best friend Ziyi turns into a stranger once again.

Despite knowing each other's phone numbers and sns, all zhangjing could do was hesitate and exit the application before he could even try to type out a "hello".

 

_It's not the right time for a flashback,_  he tells himself.

He didn't expect that the both of them would be there in the same event as he is in right now. panic fill him when he notices them both walk towards him at the same time. "Zhangjing," Two familiar voices call out, and Zhangjing doesn't know if he's feeling happy, scared or nervous.

Oh god, his life isn't about to be some sort of romcom film where two handsome men from the past suddenly fall in love with him all over again, right?

He fixes his posture and tries to put on a smile, pretending that he isn't seconds away from a malfunction. Hopefully, he pulls himself together well or he'd make a fool of himself for suddenly doing something that he'd forever regret.

 

 

 


End file.
